Trains and Stars
by puddii
Summary: Rattling trains and pointe shoes. They clash, but then again, doesn't that make things interesting? John/Human!Vriska. Side pairings later on. Possibly M later on for language/smut.
1. Stars

_**8luh 8luh! Already back with another story~ John/Vriska this time. I'm not writing it like the other one, but these chapters will be more or less this short. I'd do them longer, but unfortunately I am a HUGE procrastinator, and if I have to write like 3000+ words, I'm gonna go crazy and this will never get updated like my Kingdom Hearts fic. Yup, true story. Uhm so anyway, enjoy this. There will be side pairings like Karezi, Soldia/Eqdia (Haven't decided yet) and Kanrose. Okay I'll shut up now, ENJOY.**_

* * *

><p>I can't help but notice her. There are so many people here, so many noises and voices but I can only see her. The buses come and the people board in ones or twos, or large groups, and still she stands there; alone.<p>

It's gotten dark, my bus comes late at night. Perhaps hers does too. The street lights flicker on, and she's illuminated. I can't help but think she looks like an angel. I push my glasses up the bridge of my nose.

Her hand raises to her mouth, a cigarette held between two fingers. The other raises and she lights the fag. One long drag. Exhales it in a puff of smoke. She lets it hang out of her mouth as she rubs her arms.

No jacket. It's pretty cold. Maybe I should help her out. I creep closer, not wanting to freak her out. Slowly, I remove my jacket and her head snaps around to look at me. Cerulean blue eyes bore into my own aqua orbs.

"I'm not a prostitute so if that's what you were coming for you can fuck off!" Her voice is hoarse and her eyes narrow to slits at me.

My hands flew up in front of me, waving defensively. "Hey, hey! I was just gonna offer you my jacket! You looked.. uh... cold" I manage to throw her a lopsided, goofy, buck toothed smile.

Her eyes widen and she pouts, flicking the burnt up cigarette onto the floor. The girl steps on it with the tip of her shoe, grounding it down to ash. She sticks out an arm at me. "Thanks..."

"Hehe, no worries!" I pushed the jacket into her hand and watched as her fingers curled around it and pulled it close to her. She pauses, looking down at it in her hands. Dismissing whatever thought was going through her head, she slips one arm into my parker, then the other. "Oh, I'm John by the way!"

"Vriska..." The girl mumbled, running a hand through raven hair. Damn she's beautiful...

The trains rattled loudly behind us as the silence between us stretched. A few people departed the train station, still no bus for Vriska. Deciding it was safe, I inched a little closer once more.

She was pretty tall for a girl her age. Or what I assumed was her age. She looked about as old as me. Pretty skinny too. Did my shoulder just get heavier? Glancing down, I found that Vriska's head was resting agaisnt my shoulder.

"Who are you waiting for?" I asked her, speaking softly. It felt like I should anyway. She seemed so easy to scare right now.

"My mom..." She mumbled. Just as she did a large black SUV pulled up infront of us, screeching to a halt. The door flung open and an older looking woman peeked her head out. Blonde hair pulled back into a perfect bun, slight bags under her eyes, a stern expression.

"Vriska, in the car." Apparently it wasn't just her face that was stern. Her voice carried the same sense of strictness as her expression did. Vriska nodded and slipped out of my jacket, pushing it back into my hands.

She walked towards the car quickly. "Thanks John..." She called back before disappearing into the vehicle and the door closed behind her. In a matter of moments the car was gone, leaving a dull reminder of the girl behind.

For the next 15 minutes my mind was filled with the brief moments I shared with the strange girl. It wasn't until my knees were knocking together that I realized how damned cold I was.

The jacket was back on my body in an instant, hands dug deep into the pockets. Something cold touched the tips of my fingers. Somewhat cylindrical. My hand wrapped around it, pulling it out.

A lighter. A blue lighter, with an intricate black spider drawn onto it in sharpie. I wasn't a smoker, in fact not any people I know actually smoked, but I would hold onto this. Maybe I would find the girl again, give me an excuse to talk to her.

Damnit John. I cursed myself mentally. Gotta stop being so lame. Need to start being cool, like Dave. Girls go for the cool ones, remember? I told myself sternly, like a parent scolding a child.

Still... I looked up at the big starry sky above me, smiling like a moron, buck teeth and all. I couldn't help but feel giddy. Maybe this girl would like me for myself. "Hehe... Vriska." 

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>_ End chapter one~ Hope you enjoyed it, next chapter will be up soon hopefully, uhmm reviews are welcome and yeah, thanks for reading! _


	2. Rays

_**This is**_** a lot**_** longer than I meant it to be v u v" Sorry guys. I don't know if I'm really happy with this chapter, it's not very... yeaaaaah. I definitely don't like it as much as the first one anyway, hopefully you'll like it more than I will! Enjoy~**_

* * *

><p>The next few days passed by slowly. Go to my classes, come home, eat, go to work, homework, sleep. Rinse and repeat. I kept the lighter on me at all times, hoping to catch a glimpse of Vriska. No such luck of course.<p>

It was mid afternoon, five days after the chance encounter with Vriska, I was waiting for Dave outside our usual meetup. He was always late, because well, that was cool. Anything Dave did was cool. I didn't always think so, but he was good at convincing me otherwise.

"Jooooooohn!" That definitely wasn't Dave's voice. "!" Turning my head around, I spotted my sister, Jade, running towards me, waving her arms like a maniac. I grinned back enthusiastically.

"Jade! What're you doing here?" She was usually at her horticulture class around about now. Not that I could complain. We didn't live together anymore, so it wasn't like I saw her everyday anymore.

Jade came to a quick halt in front of me, flipping her long, tangled black mess of hair out of her face. She beamed brightly at me, her own set of buckteeth pressing on her lower lip. Family trait. "John, guess what!"

I brought my hands to my face, drumming my fingers on my jaw. What could it be? Obviously Jade didn't want me to actually guess, as she was looking at me, her smile replaced with a little pout. It was just fun to tease her sometimes, that's all.

As I was about to keep drumming my fingers and making her wait, there was the sound of a skateboard rolling across the pavement. Turning, I was greeted by my best friend, and insanely cool guy Dave Strider. He, much like Jade, came to a sliding halt on his skateboard.

"Hey Dave!" Jade and I chirped at the same time. Casually, Dave lowered his glasses, peeking at us from over the top of them.

"It's sort of creepy when you two do that... but whatever..." Dave pushed the glasses back up his nose and looked straight forward, or perhaps he was looking down. It was hard to tell. Those glasses were so huge and black, you couldn't see anything. But Dave could see everything. The thought sent a quick succession of shivers down my spine. "I take it, you got the tickets Jade."

"Mhm, sure did Dave!" At that, Jade flung the her backpack onto the ground, beginning to rummage through it impatiently.

"Tickets? Err... what fo-"

Dave held up a hand, cutting me off. "Kanaya's birthday is this month, remember? Rose is making us all go to watch the ballet with her. She says she'd enjoy it. So it looks like we're going."

"The ballet? That sounds... fun?" Was the ballet fun? I had no idea. When Jade was little, she used to dance around the house in a big poofy skirt saying she was a ballerina. If it was going to be like that, it would certainly be funny. However, from what he had heard from some of the dance students from the Arts Academy, it was a lot more serious than that.

"It will be! I'm glad you're as excited as I am John!" Jade straightened herself and spun, presenting a ticket to me in one hand. "Tada! Your ticket! You, Karkat and Dave are sitting next to each other! We got really good seats too!"

"It's gonna be fucking fantastic really. Bunch of girls in tights prancing about a stage, what could be better?" Strider added, running a hand through his hair and groaning. Clearly he'd much rather be home, mixing some sick beats.

"Ahuh... so, this is this.. tomorrow? Way to give me notice Jade!" Siiiiiiiiiiigh. Curse my sister and her forgetfulness. Even when she had those little reminder strings on her fingers, she still forgot. "Luck for you, I don't have work..."

Jade grabbed the strap of her backpack and hauled it up, swinging it and hitting Dave in the leg. Surprised by the sudden impact, he stumbled sideways, looking cool all the while. "Great! Well, I gotta get going! I'm gonna be late for class!" Jade mused, not particularly caring about Dave who was now swearing under his breathe and straightening his glasses. She had already started running off in the other direction. So much for a chat with her.

"Fucking shit flight broad... Me too Egbert, except I'll be late for work, try not to miss me too much."

"Dave, I'm not a homo..." I mumbled softly and readjusted my glasses.

The blonde male shrugged and stepped back onto his skateboard. "Whatever John. I'll be on pesterchum later or whatever, so we can discuss how you're not a homo then. Later."

I watched as Dave skated off. So cool. Adjusting the strap on my messenger bag, I began to make my way home. It was actually kind of annoying now that I thought about it. Dave told me to meet him at the hangout, to, well, hangout, and yet, there was no hanging out to be done. Siiiiigh.

When I returned to the apartment, the door was unlocked. There was the sounds of violent, loud swearing coming from inside. Karkat was home.

Karkat was my other best friend, besides Dave. Dave was my very best friend. We had met on the first day of school. A bunch of kids were laughing at my buck teeth and glasses. Dave had come along and defended me, however, now that I thought about it, I'm pretty sure he was insulting me at the same time. Ever since then, we had been best buds.

Karkat on the other hand, was sort of different. We go to school together. We met on the first day of our computer programming class. We were both terrible. He ended up calling me a fuckass and I ended up calling him a meanie head. Solid comeback, I know. In the end we ended up just laughing about it. Well, I did anyway. Karkat sort of just smirked and brushed it off.

It was when I moved out of home that he offered to let me stay with him. Sometimes I thought he was gay. But then I remembered the picture of the girl he kept in his room, and it reminded me that he is totally in love with her. Even if he won't admit it.

I pushed the door open and slipped inside, closing it with my butt. The groceries in my hands began to slip and I sprinted across the room, quickly dumping them onto the table.

"John, is that you?" The growlish voice called out. He sounded more irritated than usual. A few gunshots could be heard followed by another long string of swears.

"Yeah, its me! Wanna come help with the groceries?"

"Fuck no! Sollux is beating my ass to a fucking pulp!"

I groaned and began to put away the groceries. After a few moments there was the sound of a keyboard being smashed repeatedly and Karkat screaming. He stormed out of his room, face red from anger.

"Fuck Sollux! He's a fucking prick!" Karkat bellowed, grabbing the shopping bags roughly and pulling things out, scurrying around the kitchen.

"Did he cheat again?" I asked curiously. I teetered around Karkat, scared that coming to close would result in a black eye and broken glasses.

"Hrn... you could say that..."

"So... what did he do?"

"He said some shit.."

"About the girl you have the picture of in your roo-"

"WHY WERE YOU IN MY ROOM, FUCKASS? AND WHY WERE YOU LOOKING THROUGH MY STUFF?" Karkat bellowed, his face a bright red, it looked funny against his red hair.

I chuckled nervously, and pushed my glasses back up the bridge of my nose. "I went to put your clothes in there and the photo was just sorta.. there... She's pretty! What's her name?" I asked, hoping to defuse the tension. Plain failed. Karkat turned on his heels and stormed back to his room, slamming the door behind him. Siiiiiiiiiiiiigh. It really was hard to deal with him sometimes.

Stuffing my hands into my pockets, I pulled out the contents of said pocket. Hankie, keys, phone, notes from class, pen cap, sticker I found in class and the lighter. I picked the lighter up and ran my thumb over it's smooth surface. Still no Vriska. Maybe.. she's thinking of me, like I'm thinking of her. Maybe I'm being an idiot. "Argh!" At this, I dragged my hands down my cheeks, pulling the skin down and letting it snap back up. Does luck really hate me? 

* * *

><p>AN:<em> Okaaaay~ Chapter done! As always, let me know what you think, hope you liked it!<em>


	3. Lunar

"John... I don't think I've ever seen you in a suit before." A voice rang out from behind me. I turned slowly, coming face to face with bright lavender eyes and perfect blonde hair. Rose. Dave's sister. "It looks good on you."

I beamed at her and rubbed the back of my neck. "Thanks Rose!" There was a distant feeling of blood creeping up to my cheeks. It had happened so many times before when we were younger.

I had always had a kind of crush on Rose when we were younger. The first time she complimented me was when I took my glasses off to clean them. She said how nice I looked when you could get a good look at my handsome face, or something like that. I went bright red and ran away from her. We were six.

The frequent blushing and laughing nervously continued on for many years, then I found out the terrible truth. It hurt when I found out. Rose was interested in girls more than guys. I think that was one of the first times I cried. _Oops._

Speaking of girls, a tall, slender woman with impecable hair and a silky green dress sauntered up to Rose, placing a hand on her cheek and kissing her forehead. The woman I lost my first love to; Kanaya.

"Hello, Kanaya. Late to your own birthday celebration?" Rose questioned sarcastically. Kanaya simply smiled and gave her cheek a light pat, before turning to me and smiling.

It was hard to stay mad at someone as nice as Kanaya. Even harder when they were as beautiful as her. "Hello, John. It's been awhile."

Opening my mouth to return the greeting, I found myself being cut off with a loud groan from the red head beside me. "Yeah, yeah, hi to you too, Kanaya. Just completely ignore me. That's okay. Not like I missed you as well or anything. Oh and Happy Birthday and all that shit."

"Karkat," Kanaya's smile didn't falter. She opened her arms and embraced him into a tight hug. "I've missed you too. Thank you for coming, and thank you for your most tender wishes." She ran a hand over his hair, soothing him. Rose smiled, I smiled and Karkat's eternally pissed off face eased. It was one of the wonderful things about Kanaya; she could calm _anyone_ down.

It was as if everyone decided to show up at once, because soon enough Dave, Jade, Sollux, and a woman I didn't know turned up; all in suits and nice dresses. We _were_ going to see a ballet after all. Its a very formal event. Or so I've been told.

Everyone began talking, and exchanging hugs and hellos. It seemed like no one had seen anyone in the longest time. Sollux had wandered over to me, his arm around the wait of the woman.

He smirked at me, and she smiled politely. "Hey John, thtill thleeping with Kk?"

"Hey Sollux, still got a lisp I see!" It was a good comeback, and he knew it. The girl beside him giggled softly and I turned to her, smiling apologetically. "Sorry! Hi there, I'm John! I share a room with Karkat" I stuck a hand out, still grinning.

Her own small hand closed around mine, giving it a gentle shake. "I'm Aradia, Sollux's _better_ half. It's a pleasure, John." Sollux chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Better half my _ath_." And then they were bickering. Playful of course. I suddenly felt very out of place with them, and wandered off to find Dave amongst the crowd of people outside the ballet hall.

The sun was sinking slowly, and the time was growing ever closer to the start of the performance. From what I had heard as I passed through the groups of friends, Ballet was boring. For guys anyway. To girls it was one of the most beautiful and graceful things. Dear. God.

And to make matters worse, it was being performed from students at the art school. So it might not even be that good. But there were so many people, so surely it couldn't be too terrible.

We all filed into the large hall, taking a seat in our designated spots. We were lucky enough to get in the middle, a prime spot to see the dancers, and fall asleep.

People talked amongst themselves quietly; Karkat, however, was speaking much louder than everyone. I really don't think he ever understood the concept of an inside and outside voice. But that was just me.

As the lights dimmed, the voices quietened till it was silent. It was quite climatic really. It built up to the suspense of something terribly boring.

The dark red curtains raised and a spotlight lay on a single person in the middle of the stage. He was wearing tights that looked unreasonably tight, and was poised in a position that looked painful.

A light hum rang out in the hall as the musicians started and the man began to move. His motions were swift, almost like liquid.

It was then that he was joined by another. A girl. A girl that, even from this distance, looked terribley familiar. Dark black hair pulled back into a tight bun and pale skin.

In a hurry, a snatched the program booklet out of Karkat's hands, earning a low hiss and a few shushes from people. The main dancer's name was Vriska.

That could be any girl.

Vriska is a popular name isn't it?

No. Nononono. Vriska is not a popular name. This was the girl. A hand slid to my pocket and my fingers closed around the blue lighter. She was here, and she looked beautiful. Even from afar.

Someone had cast a spell on me. A spell that rendered me unable to look away from the girl. I couldn't take my eyes away as she danced gracefully across the stage. The way her flowing dress swished around her as she hurried into the man's arms and he lifted her up. Everything about her was surreal in that moment. Almost like the night we met.

Tiem flew and it was over. Karkat was nudging my arm, as I continued to clap mindlessly after everyone else stopped.

"Man," He growled. "Don't tell me you found that shit enjoyable."

"En...joyable...? Oh!" I stood quickly, stumbling as I did and shook my head. "No! It was just, I know that girl! I have her lighter, I need to return it."

Pulling on his arm, I dragged him out of the row of seats, pushing past people. "We'll meet you guys out front!" I called back to Rose who was ushering everyone out. She raised an eyebrow at me, but didn't say anything.

Noticing the cross looks on people's faces I smiled apologetically. "Sorry, uh, excuse us!"

And then we were waiting outside the back door to the stage, shuddering slightly. The lighter was enclosed in my hand and Karkat was mumbling something. He turned, probably to yell at me. Mouth open, eyes narrowed but someone cut him off.

"Karkat!"

His body turned and he shouted back. "Wha-" His mouth closed quickly and his face flushed a light shade of pink. Following his gaze, I found him staring at a short black haired girl.

She was cute and familiar. Black hair and light blue eyes. Pale skin that stood out against her red dress. An almost disturbing smile was plastered to her face and I knew she was the girl from the picture.

"Hehehehehehe!" The pixie girl giggled wildly and she ran forward and threw her arms around Karkat's neck. "Hey, Karkles! Missed me?"

Karkat's arms cautiously wrapped themselves around the girl. Put his words differed completely from his actions. "Fuck no, you annoying fuckass! Why would I miss you?"

She pulled away from him, still grinning, but stuck her tongue out. "Because I'm amazing, and you kn- Oh!" Completely abandoning Karkat, much to his dismay, the girl turned towards me. "Hello! Hehehe, I'm Terezi!"

Her arms were suddenly around my own neck and then gone in an instance. "Aha, uh, I'm John! It's a pleasure-"

"Terezi." Damn, today was the day for people to be cut off. Terezi's head whipped around, looking up to the top of the stairs that lead down to the back carpark of the stage.

However, the girl that stood at the top of the stairs could cut me off anyday. Her hair was down now, falling in loose curls around her shoulders. The makeup was still on her face, although slightly smeared. Cradled in her arms was a large bouquet of red roses.

"Oh, Vriska! You got the flowers! You like them right? Hehehe, of course you do! Come say hi to Karkles!"

Vriska smirked and skipped down the stairs, stopping in front of Karkat and looming over him. "Hey _Karkles_~ Long time no see~"

Karkat choked out an annoyed insult and stepped back, away from her. Vriska's eyes flickered up to meet my face, a slow smile forming on her lips. "Hey."


	4. Nox

**So finally, after 2 months, I've updated. Yes this is happening. I'm sorry it took so long but it's been a hectic time for me, school starting and some family issues, but it's up! I'll be working on I Am Dave's Complete Lack of Surprise again soon, so look out for that. Anyway, enjoy and as always, feel free to leave a review.**

* * *

><p>That single word sent my heart into a frenzy of feelings. You know when you watch those animes and the girl melts into a blob of mush when the boy smiles at her? That was essentially me at that moment. I know, <em>so<em> manly. Soon enough I could feel my cheeks growing hot and my dorky smile forming on my face. "Hye… I mean… Hey." _Fuck._

Vriska laughed lightly and sauntered over, coming closer. She was breath taking in the low lighting; her porcelain skin seemed to glow eerily. "How cute, you came to see me perform?"

"Uh... Well actually-" I began to explain before being cut off by the hoarse growl of Karkat. Impatient little…

He stepped forward and folded his arms across his chest, his tie had somehow lowered rather quickly and he glared up at Vriska. "No one would ever wanna see a spiderbitch like you dance, Serket. You sucked by the way." Vriska's cold blue eyes narrowed at him and she hissed quietly.

"I did _not_suck. You just can't appreciate the fine arts you little dwarf." Her face soon softened as she turned to me and smiled coyly. "You liked my performance, right John?"

Did I like her performance? How could anyone not like her performance? She was perfect, an angel, a graceful fairy from all the stories I read as a kid. Like the princess in a book, like a- It was then that I realized they were all staring at me waiting for an answer. _Oops_. My already pink face flushed deeper. Nice one John. "Of course, you were fantastic!" Her eyes lit up at this and she giggled softly.

"Thank you, John~ good to know _someone_is a gentleman." Her eyes drifted to Karkat's face and a small sneer spread across her face. "You two came for Kanaya's birthday, right? Is she still here?" She glanced around, expecting to find the glamorous Kanaya standing there.

It seemed as if everyone knew each other, everyone but me and Dave. Karkat nodded and mumbled something, something apparently only Terezi could hear. The pixie girl cackled excitedly and pulled on Karkat's arm. "Take me to them Karkat, onward!" She cried and pulled on his arm again.

With a small sigh and blush he escorted her off in the direction from which we came. It was the first time I had noticed the long cane in the girl's hand. Blind? She did have quite light eyes in the picture.

After watching Karkat and Terezi walk off, I looked back down, finding Vriska much closer than I remember, looking up at me with a sultry look, batting her eyelashes at me. "Will you escort me, Mister…?" She let the word die off and a small smirk took its place upon her perfect lips.

With a swift bow, I held out my arm to her and winked. "Egbert. And of course Miss… Serket, was it?" Her slight smirk grew and she nodded. "Right then, Miss Serket; next stop, Kanaya Maryam." Her small arm looped around mine and I lead her on.

The night was clear and the stars shone brightly above us. There were few people along the footpath we strode along, chatty idly about the performance and how everyone knew everyone. Every second she was by my side made my heart beat against my ribcage and the butterflies in my stomach to take flight in a violent dance. However, all good things must come to an end.

Soon after, we found ourselves on the slight outside of the cluster of people all taking amongst themselves. Terezi had flung her arms around Dave's neck, and his arms had found its way around her waist; a slight smile played at the edges of his lips and Karkat looked beyond murderous.

Kanaya stood by Rose, smiling as she did so often and Rose had raised an eyebrow at Jade who appeared to be sulking about something. As soon as Vriska's eyes had landed on Kanaya, her arm fell away from mine and she moved forward, manoeuvring through the group and wrapping her arms around the taller girl.

"Kan!" She practically sung it to her, "happy birthday, you sexy lady you!" Kanaya gently wrapped her own arms around Vriska and they stood like that for a while. I watched them, smiling. Karkat acted so cold towards her, but she seemed like a normal girl, although a bit snappy.

There was a cold breath on my ear and I jumped, shivers going down my spine. Turning my head sharply towards the air, I found myself face to face with a pair of shades. "Dave. Don't. Do. That."

"Don't do what, Egbert?" He raised an eyebrow at me. I could have sworn I saw the side of his lips twitch a little. Bastard. "Watch you stare at the Ballet babe?" …Asshole.

"I'm not watching anyone. Besides, not like you can't talk. I saw Karkat's friend drooling all over you, and Jade doesn't seem too happy about it." Dave's eyebrows furrowed and he shook his head.

"No offence to Jade, but she's like a little sister, and… Tz and I have... history, if you will." He lifted a hand and rubbed the back of his neck, scrunching up his nose. "I really have to stop being so attractive, everyone wants my hot butt; even you, homo."

Now it was my turn to scrunch my nose up; always pulling the gay card. Siiiiigh. It's so hard being me sometimes. "Dave, I'm not a homo."

Rose cleared her throat and tapped her foot. She had this weird habit of being able to quieten large crowds of people and make them listen to her without even raising her voice. Her delicately painted black lips curved into a polite smile and she nodded her head. "Thank you, we will now depart for dinner, Terezi, Vriska, you are more than welcome to join us. We had extra seats at the table luckily." Vriska smirked and nodded and Terezi bounced up and down, a clear yes.

Everyone began to move, people falling in love with others. Karkat stood to the left of Terezi, Dave to the right. Aradia and Sollux walked hand in hand as well, and Jade, Rose and Kanaya walked together, Kan holding Rose's hand tightly. That left Vriska and I, more late night strolls. More butterflies.

"May I escort you once more, Miss?" I asked, hopeful that she would say yes. She turned towards me and smiled, holding out her hand.

"You may." My hand took hers and we walked, hand in hand. And that's when I died. No, not really, but I may as well have. This was just too perfect. Vriska clearly didn't care what people thought, and I was rather fine with it. It was then that a thought occurred to me, I hadn't even returned the lighter.

Pulling my hand out from hers, I slid it into my pocket and retrieved the smooth lighter, before taking her hand again and slipping it into hers. She glanced up at me, confused. I simply smiled and let go of her hand, letting her open her hand and find it in her palm.

A brief flash of surprise flashed across her face and she smiled down at her lighter.

"John… thank you."


	5. Apolune

_Pchooo~ This one is kinda late. But uh, yeah, I made it some what more interesting than the others? Anyway, hope you guys like it! As always, reviews are more than welcome. See you next chapter, or if you read my other fic_ I Am Dave's Disturbed Nightmare_, I'll probably see you there first. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Vriska and I walked hand in hand, her small on was so cold in my hand so I rubbed my thumb along the back of her hand, in an attempt to warm it. It was strange, but it felt completely natural to do so – nothing weird about it, and she didn't seem to mind either.<p>

She spoke, but the words only barely sunk in. I was ridiculously caught up in the moment. Like a fairy tale. My mind began to wander; perhaps this is what we would tell our kids? Perhaps I'm jumping ahead of myself… either way – it was a nice thought to entertain.

The group walked ahead; Aradia and Sollux a little off to the side, holding hands and talking about something. Leading the group, Kanaya and Rose, also holding hands and attracting some not so pleasant looks – which they brushed off with good nature of course, because heaven forbid they be rude. They occasionally kissed each other's hands, and Rose kissed Kanaya's bare shoulder gently. Then there was Karkat who was ranting about something to Terezi, and Terezi was ignoring Karkat and casually… brushing her hand… against Dave's. And Dave was brushing back and oh my god.

I gripped Vriska's hand tightly and looked her in the eyes; her blue eyes were wide with alarm. "John, what's wrong?" She asked in a curiously concerned manner.

"Dave…" I began my voice a low whisper. I realized we had stopped walking, the canoodling slipping out of view. "He's fornicating with Karkat's long-time love interest!" I choked; my voice came out squeaky and frightened.

Vriska raised an eyebrow at me and walked ahead quickly, dragging me along. As we got closer, we slowed and lingered behind. "Oh." Vriska remarked, rather bored. "Haven't they told anyone?"

Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow. I pushed my glasses back up my nose and tilted my head at her. "Told anyone what?"

"Dave and Terezi are dating." She said, again sounding unimpressed beyond all reason.

"Dave and Terezi are dating?" I yelped loudly.

Now, have you ever been in an exam, and it's dead quiet and your stomach decides to demonstrate the mating call of a humpback whale? Then everyone looks at you? And you feel super awkward? Cause they're staring? And judging? Yeah. That's happening like, right now. But with a touch more screaming.

From out of the silence erupted a volcano of rage, coming from two people in particular – The first was Terezi, who looked at Vriska (or past her, whatever) with a blinding rage in of fire in her eyes. "What have you done?" The raven haired girl screeched.

The other fit of rage was coming from Karkat. "YOU'RE DATING THAT WANKER?" He bellowed, his usually barely noticeable Irish accent, coming out like Shrek. And then Dave started up.

"Hey, ass fuck, I'm not a wanker. Clearly I'm not a wanker if I'm dating Terezi." A small shadow of a smirk crept to his lips. "We have other ways of solving _that_kind of problem." This earned a cry of protest from Terezi; something about the apartment rules. That only earned a growl from Karkat.

"Way to respect her, asshole!"

"I am. I'm just defending myself."

"Karkat can you just calm down!" Terezi said, exasperated.

Kanaya looked as if she was about to blow her top, the stares we were attracting was not pleasant. Rose was similarly annoyed; she drummed her fingers on her arm as she glared daggers at me and Dave alternatively. Vriska looked nervous beside me, as Terezi redirected her attention to her.

"I can't believe you told!" She cried, marching over, pointing at Terezi and missing, pointing at me instead. Gently, I took her hand and redirected it.

"Wrong person" I murmured.

She turned her head towards me and frowned. "Thank you." Redirecting her attention once more, she glared at Vriska. "Why would you do that? Look what you've done!" She said, gesturing to Dave who was being reprimanded by Rose, and Karkat who was being soothed by Kanaya (who looked absolutely terrible).

Vriska flipped her fringe out of her face and frowned, deep lines disfiguring her otherwise pristine face. "I didn't mean to."

Terezi scoffed and shook her head at the taller girl. "Like hell you didn't!" She then turned to me, a scowl on her face. "And you couldn't keep your mouth shut?" A sigh of frustration came from Vriska and she gripped my hand tighter.

"Terezi, calm the fuck down. You're only making it worse. I know you're fucking blind and everything and you can't tell, but Kanaya is practically on the verge of tears and Rose is gonna rip your throat out." Vriska muttered, loud enough for the two of us to hear.

From the corner of my mind, I realized how harsh it sounded, but it never actually occurred to me. Terezi took it in stride and turned away, going over and apologizing to Kanaya.

"Thank you, everyone." Rose's stern voice called out over the loud, heated chatter. That chatter was no more. It was as if Rose took her knitting needles and embedded it into the Chatter's eyes. "We will continue onto the venue, if anyone wishes to leave, now is the time."

"In other wordth, if you're gonna be a pain the ath all night, you better pith off." Sollux clarified. How he knew what she meant, I will never know. But I didn't argue, just let it be. Everyone exchanged nervous looks with each other, but no one left.

The air was filled with tension. Terezi walked beside Vriska, Dave walked beside me. Karkat walked by Kanaya's side, apologizing to her once more. Vriska and I didn't hold hands again, we simply walked, heads down.

* * *

><p>The night ended rather sadly. Kanaya thanked us all for coming after dinner and we all went our separate ways. Karkat and I returned how to our apartment and not a word was said about tonight's chain of events.<p>

The next few days were sure to be some interesting ones.


End file.
